Birthday Surprise
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Rhiannon intended to surprise her brother, little did she know that she was going to get a surprise of her own.


Author Note: I randomly found this on my computer earlier and did not want to wait until August to post it! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Birthday Surprise

Rhiannon rustled around her handbag one handedly until she grasped the set of keys that she was looking for. They were Ianto's spare set; he'd given them to her in case of an emergency when he went on holiday to the Himalayas months ago, bloody odd place to go on a last minute holiday in Rhiannon's opinion, and he had never picked them up afterwards.

She looked from left to right a little guiltily, wondering if Ianto's neighbours were watching, before sliding the key into the lock and letting herself in. Rhiannon crept into the silent flat, Ianto obviously wasn't up yet, all the curtains were closed and the flat was shrouded in darkness; she looked at her watch and grimaced she had come round rather early. Rhiannon placed the wrapped package from her and the kids on Ianto's kitchen counter and flicked the kettle on, deciding that Ianto would want a coffee when he woke up.

Rhiannon screwed her forehead in thought as she tried to remember which door led to Ianto's bedroom; she'd only been around this new flat a couple of times before. She faltered as she reached the door handle, should she really go in? She knew that Ianto valued his privacy... but this was his first birthday since Lisa had died and she didn't want him to spend the whole day mourning. A young man his age should be out having fun, but on his rare visits to her house, he always seemed so serious and never mentioned any girls.

Taking a deep breath, Rhiannon put on a big smile and opened the door. She crossed through the dark bedroom and said loudly, "right Ianto time to get up!"

A loud grunt signalled her brother waking and she opened his curtains with a flourish, letting the sunlight in. Rhiannon kept facing the window to give Ianto time to cover up, in case he wasn't decent, and said loudly, "now I know you said that you were fine, but it's your birthday and I didn't want you to sit in here all day moping and mourning. Lisa would want you to move on Yan and it's been plenty of time-"

Rhiannon abruptly stopped as a deep voice said "Yan?" confusedly at the exact time that Ianto obviously fully woke and squeaked "Rhiannon!"

Rhiannon whipped around and got the shock of her life as she saw Ianto sat bolt upright in bed, clutching his duvet to his chest with one of the most gorgeous men that she had ever seen, laying bare chested next to him.

Ianto stared at his sister in horror, she was here in his bedroom, whilst Jack was here, this couldn't be happening. How the bloody hell had she got in?

Jack stared at the dark haired woman in front of him, he'd been having a lovely dream about a certain young Welshman that was lying beside him and then had been rudely woken by a woman talking about Lisa of all people. Jack looked at Ianto's flushed and horrified face and wondered what the hell he should do.

Rhiannon was dazed for a second and then grinned, "I see that you don't need cheering up after all! Hi, I'm Rhiannon, Ianto's older sister."

Jack grinned weakly and sat up, "Jack Harkness."

"Well I should really leave you two to it shouldn't I?" gushed Rhiannon. "Yan, happy birthday, lovely to see you. There's a present for you in the kitchen from me and the kids...oh and I put the kettle on" Rhiannon bustled out of the room and shut the bedroom door. As soon as the door shut Ianto and Jack heard a loud "oh my god!" and a high pitched giggle, before the bang of the front door signalled Rhiannon's departure.

Jack looked at Ianto, he still looked shocked and hadn't said a word or moved a muscle since Rhiannon had seen the two of them in bed together.

Ianto looked at Jack and swallowed heavily, opened his mouth and the shut it. Jack waited for Ianto to say something and the young man finally whispered "I think I just came out."

Jack smiled at his lover and leaned forward to kiss Ianto lightly, "I think you did. Happy birthday Yan."


End file.
